If You Want Something Enough
by Eternalwraps
Summary: Things get crazy at a party when Effy gives Naomi and Katie some pills to loosen up. This is a Natie or Naomi/Katie story Disclaimer: I do not own Skins though I wish I did


She's not even sure why she came to this party. Ok so that's far from the truth, but she's far from drunk enough to delve in to that whirl wind of a situation, so to the kitchen she goes as she knows the alcohol is sure to be there waiting to be claimed. She doesn't even bother looking for a cup as she clings to the nearest bottle of vodka as her life depends on it, and really isn't that the case? Isn't that the reason she came here tonight? If only to escape the chaos that is her life... Normally a thought like this would cause a series of eye rolls from her, but now that she is here in this situation it makes all the sense in the world, or at least that's what Effy had said when she promised her a few pills to go along with this alcohol, creating a cocktail sure to make her forget about everyone and thing in her life.

She unscrews the cap placing it to her lips nodding a silent prayer that she won't remember a thing tonight as she swigs down a good portion that spurts her in to a series of violent coughs that feel like they will never end, and could result in coughing up her lungs. When her eyes are watering a lot less she sees a familiar shade of purple that sends her in to a Pavlov experiment; where her core is twitching with the thoughts swimming inside of her; of the many stolen glances of want, slipping in to light brushes of skin against skin when everyone is far too gone to notice when they are dancing too close, or the times it all goes up in flames and lines are crossed over and over again in some dirty stall or dank alley. It doesn't matter though, none of it fucking matters, because life is never that simple is it? She takes another long gulp and this time winces not from the alcohol, but from the thought that this time the roles are reversed, this time she is the one wanting and grasping at a ghostly embrace. And of course she is here as well, a reminder of the simplicity before her heart wanted what it could not have. "Fuck sakes where the fuck is Effy, I'm turning in to a right sap?" As if on cue Effy taps her on the shoulder and is thrusting two pills in to her hand, "Don't say I never gave you anything." Then she is gone her smirk lingering in the air as Naomi practically shoves the pills down her throat desperate to float away, as she closes her eyes tightly trying hard not to cry at how pathetic she feels. When she opens her eyes she sees her or both of them standing a few feet away, as they are never really separate these days. Emily to her credit sends a smile her way, as of course she would, because she knows nothing of what has gone on right under her little nose, never the less Naomi returns the smile with the aching muscles in her jaw that haven't been used in days. Katie is obviously not as thrilled to see her, as she pales on the spot visibly shaken, and fuck if Naomi can't wait for these pills to kick in already.

Katie's POV

Fuck right, of course she's here why wouldn't she be, Katie never gets spared the agony, and of course Emily would draw attention to them, she has no idea how much pain she just caused the both of them, as Katie isn't blind and can see the anguish rolling off of Naomi in waves as she clings to the half empty bottle of vodka already swaying from its contents, a near perfect reflection of what she herself is feeling. "I'm going to check on Naoms, she's looking a bit off K?" Katie nods, and hopes her eyes say that she can't look after Naomi, because if she goes over there she knows it will break them both, but of course Emily doesn't know, doesn't have a clue at how hard she is working to keep herself upright, "Come on well just say hi." Katie wants to scream wants to flail her arms in distress, but she can't she just can't muster the strength in her to do much of anything, as Emily grabs at her hand heading right in to the fire; but it must be God or some entity that spares her the pain when Effy slides up in front of them out of nowhere smiling goofily at Katie when she pulls her away and winks at Emily.

"Having a good time are we Katikins?" Right she knows, she fucking knows everything the creeper that she is, and she would say as much if she didn't feel like she would puke if she even as much opened her mouth to say anything at this point, and Effy just gets it, just gets that she can't splay out her thoughts as she brings them to an abrupt halt outside in the garden, and turns to Katie handing her two pills. "What the fucks this?" It's not that she hasn't taken her fair share of drugs, it's just that its coming from Effy and she has that all knowing shit eating grin plastered on her face like she is a Cheshire cat ready to swallow her whole. "Does it matter?" No it really doesn't matter, as at this point she would even take a bit of Uncle Keith's special blend if it meant she could disappear, so she takes the pills, and wonders if she has just made things worse. "Don't worry Katikins I'm sure things couldn't be any more shit than they are, so just sit back and let the white bunny take you away yeah?" "I think you already found him the way you're fucking on about nothing." "Nothing huh? Shall I ask Naomi or is she on about nothing as well?" Fucking cunt and ever knowing self, "Look Effy I'm tired and I don't want to deal right so just be a sweet heart, and like fuck off yeah?" Being Effy she just shrugs smirks and walks away leaving her to sit on the damp grass wondering how long it is until she finds the bloody rabbit.

Naomi's POV

She finally convinced Emily to leave her be, with a bit of wide grins and laughter that cut her deep to her bones, when she remembers that the last person to make her laugh has Emily's eyes. It was right timing to as she looks around her and realizes everything is glowing hazy like the room is filled with bright smoke, filtered through a kaleidoscope that pulls her close in to the sea of people that feel like velvet rubbing against her skin as she pushes in to the orgy of dance and jubilee, content with the way the music takes total control of her body. She doesn't really know what it is Effy gave her, but if she were here, she would give her a great big kiss with the way her body is humming to the beat of the pulsing of the blood in her veins as her heart bangs against her chest with the music, and fuck the music it's just so fucking brilliant that she doesn't think her heart could bear it if it stopped. She is not sure how much time has passed since she started moving with the sea of warm bodies, because honestly to her at this point, time is an odd concept, such a fleeting thing that holds no meaning, as she can feel it drifting away from her; and nothing ever really matters when she see's Katie. It's so odd how now when she sees her she doesn't want to run, and is simply content with watching her glide through the sea of warmth with a smile plastered on her face swinging her hips to the beat of Naomi's heart, not noticing how close yet so far she is from Naomi. It goes on like this for a bit, Katie dancing with this oozing sex appeal that she carries herself with and Naomi swaying to the rhythm of Katie's hips feeling like she is grinding her even with this great big distance between them, because no matter how far Katie is she feels her, she feels her under her skin lighting a fire within her that she just can't put out.

Suddenly she is thrown out of her running thoughts as Katie looks up and in to her eyes, smiling so big Naomi thinks she has to be on something, because she hasn't seen that smile since before things got fucked to shit when in Katie's words it became too much to look at Emily and know that even though Naomi and Emily had ended things, she was hurting her, and she had done enough of that for 17 years of her life. So it's a bit of surprise when she feels Katie grab her face with both hands still swaying to the music, but hardly blinking as she looks in to Naomi's eyes, suddenly nipping at her bottom lip, not kissing but nipping. She pulls back and takes her finger to graze over Naomi's lip, and it's too much and not enough, that Naomi has to taste her, so she takes Katie's digit in to her mouth and sucks and swirls her tongue feeling a wave of comfort wash over her as she sucks lightly basking in the taste that is purely Katie, then everything is spinning as she feels Katie's teeth graze her pulse point taking delight in sucking and kissing the skin available to her. Then it happens, the music stops, and obviously she is not the only one upset as she hears a roar of disappointment come from the sea of bodies, and just like that Katie is pulling away and blinking with a look of utter confusion on her face, then she is stumbling away from her and pushing through the people around them, and just as she is gone the music comes back on, and it's a fucking slap in the face now, so she ventures away from the crowd.

She is stumbling through the house running her hands against the walls taking in the texture that tingles against her finger tips, when suddenly some drunken bastard runs straight in to her spilling the contents of his cup down her shirt, but instead of being upset and rolling her eyes at his half giggles and apologies she is fascinated with how the liquid feels so cool to the touch, and its then she realizes just how hot she feels, as if her insides are on fire. She smiles to herself when she gets an idea and just pushes past the bewildered twat that is slurring about her eyes being big and blue. She continues on her journey still fascinated with the walls when she stops at a door, and opens it just for the hell of it, and as she does she is filled with complete wonder at the sight in front of her. Katie is in the bath tub clothes on with the shower head on full blast. She doesn't think twice about what she is doing as she closes the door behind her and locks it in place with a grin plastered on her face as she listens to Katie singing some Lady Gaga song, which she only knows that because of Katie herself, but that doesn't matter right now, and for the life of Naomi she doesn't know why she is so focused on trivial things when she has a drenched Katie right in front of her for the taking.

Katie's Pov

Katie has no idea what the fuck Effy gave her, but after being with Naomi she can't seem to cool off, and even under this shower head, and stopping the water up with the plug so it's filling the tub she can't seem to cool down. She knows that it's not one of those reactions where her body is way too hot and she needs to go to the hospital, but fuck she can't shake the feeling of her body humming and radiating with heat so thick she is sure people around her can feel it. Which is why she started singing 'Bad Romance', because it reminds her of that guy catching fire on the bed in that absurd video, and in this case Naomi is Lady Gaga, which is honestly so ridiculous she can't help but laugh whole heartedly, but then her laughter is swallowed almost as fast as it came when she feels fingers trailing over her stomach and under her skirt. She feels who she assumes is Naomi pressed tightly against her, and it's confirmed when she hears her groan at how wet Katie is. "What the fuck are you-". She hears a shushing sound against her ear and can't help but lean back in to the vibration that is sending a tasty chill down her spine, and through her already throbbing cunt. Before she even has time to collect her breath from that simple action Naomi is slipping two fingers inside of her with ease, and nibbling at her right earlobe whispering muttered words she can't understand with this much pleasure running through her. She can hear the sloshing of water with how fast they are moving against each other, and when she opens her eyes for a second she realizes that this tub doesn't have a stopping mechanism, and the water has now spilt over the top, but she is too lost in Naomi's touches right now to really give a shit about it.

Katie turns suddenly causing Naomi to pull out with a huff, but Katie doesn't care she needs to feel her, she wants them to cum together, wants them to melt in to each other completely. She looks up in to Naomi's eyes filled with such wonder that it makes her heart soar with such compassion that she forgets for a moment what they are doing, that is until Naomi smirks and pulls at the buttons on her top, not stopping until all that is left is her bra which she simply lifts up enough to reveal her nipples to which she takes delight in licking and sucking all the while creeping her hand up her skirt again. This time Katie takes pleasure in knowing she has access to Naomi's throbbing cunt as she glides one finger against her folds feeling how wet and hot she is, throwing her head back in realization that it is because of her. She thrusts one finger in simply to rotate in her juices and brings it to her lips tasting the forgotten nectar's of Naomi that she has craved for so long that she has taken to wanking like a teenage boy any chance she gets. Katie brings her hand up to Naomi's cheek and looks in to Naomi's dark blue eyes, and she realizes that this right here in this moment is the first time she has felt content, and she hates herself for giving this up, but then she remembers Emily and thinks again not for the first time that it was for the best. Naomi sensing Katie's battle takes her free hand and pulls Katie's forehead to hers "Stop thinking so much." Then she kisses Katie whole heartedly with every piece of wanting that has plagued her for not having Katie, and all the cruelty that is her life.

It's this simple act that spurs Katie on, so she plunges in to Naomi with two fingers as she uses her thumb to circle over Naomi's pleasure nub. It's too much for Naomi so she uses her free hand to pull Katie close to her as their arms push against each other causing intense friction that causes them to roll their heads back in agony. Katie starts to shake as she gets closer so she rubs furiously at Naomi's clit wanting her to be right there with her when she cums. All it takes is for Naomi to look in to her eyes one last time, with a look that scared Katie weeks ago, when she realized it was more than a fuck when they needed to release their frustrations, it was more than a way to feel, it was more than the both of them bargained for, but there it is, and Katie is coming so hard that her eyes are watering as she blinks back the stars forming behind her eye lids. "Open your eyes." She does how can she say no? This simple act of opening her heart for Naomi to see clearly right there in her brown eyes pushes Naomi right over the edge, and they are clinging to each other flying freely tethered together. When they come back down its with such a rush that they instantly collapse in to the tub breathing heavily against each other as the water ripples with each intake of air grasping at their lungs. When they have caught their breath Katie ventures a look at Naomi, and regrets it when she remembers who loved her first. "FUCK! Just fuck why Naomi? Why the fuck did you-" "Katie no, don't fucking do that. I-I fucking, fuck it. Look I know you feel it, I know you see it so fuck it, I love you ok? So just don't, just don't fucking do it, don't fucking leave me." Naomi's voice breaks on the last word, and then she is crying she is fucking breaking apart, and it tears Katie right down the middle, because she-she can't fucking do this to her, but she can't do this to Emily, but that's just it, when does she get to have a say in all of this? When does she get to just have someone to just be there, be right there with her through it all? Emily has or had that, and why can't she? Sure she's had a boyfriend since she can remember, but that was out of keeping appearances that was out of desperation. She has always been alone; she just wanted to be wanted. That's why she screwed Emily over so much, because she couldn't bear the thought that Emily would leave her, but here she is now holding Naomi close as she weeps in her chest and she's not alone, she's not fucking alone, and doesn't that count for anything? "Fuck it! Look at me babes, Naomi come on." Naomi slowly lifts her head, and is greeted by the last thing she thought she would see, a genuine smile. "Look I'm not the best with words, I get pissed too easily and it all just goes to shit, but you get that, you actually get that, and you like don't try to get me to be like all fucking nice and shit, you just laugh, or you don't take it and throw it right back at me, you're not some brainless tosser, and your certainly not a door mat, and-and fuck, I just I do Naomi, I love you alright? Fuck knows why with your fashion sense, but I do, and I can't help thinking that I'd be an idiot to let that go fashion taste or not babes." Naomi lifts her head fully and smiles so wide she thinks her cheeks will split in two "Fuck your horrid with words Katie, and you're with me because I'm fabulous shag I'd say." "Fucking cunt, I'm serious when I say I don't know why I love you when you're such a bitch yeah?" "Whatever, what say you; we get out of here and head back to mine yeah?" "Alright, but I am not cleaning this mess, it's the dumbass's fault for throwing this party in the first place I figure it's like party 101 in Bristol." "Yeah, yeah let's go Katikins." With that said and done Naomi gets up dripping water on the already sodden bathroom floor, pulling Katie out with her she looks at her with such affection Katie thinks she is going to melt on the spot. "So Lady Gaga huh?" "Fuck sakes, whatever it's better than the shit you listen to."

Bonus:

Effy tilts her head back laughing madly as she spins her and Emily around the sodden bathroom sloshing water everywhere taking delight in the splendor of their plan. It had been much too easy, but much are the matters of the heart once you cut away all the bullshit. If you want something you should take it, is something that had always been Effy's motto, something Freddie never understood, Effy did, and so had Emily she thinks, when she feels her grinding her hips slowly in to hers as they dance on the remains of a plan brought to fruitation.

This has been a Transatlanticism AU, my thanks goes out to Sivim27 (Oh how we miss you), and dvmcas1.


End file.
